The Prank
by DayDreamer95
Summary: Your favorite OC, Kiyoko is back and crazier than ever! When she decides to play a prank on Ammy and friends, hilarity ensues! Please review!


This is just a oneshot I did because I was bored. And if you don't know who Kiyoko is, then immediately head to my profile and read my other stories. Everyone here should know who she is, so do it! And don't be a stranger - REVIEW! Sorry if this isn't funny at all._**

* * *

**__****_

The Prank

Kiyoko was in a mischievous mood today. She was having the dullest of days and just wanted to do something fun. So, she decided to pull a prank on her friends. It was both an elaborate and simple prank, one that involved a big box, a gorilla suit, her sword and a handful of uninflated balloons.

She took her position—dressed in the gorilla suit—inside the large box. She then waited for the soon-to-be victims to come and investigate. In the case that a large box sitting in the middle of the room wasn't conspicuous enough, she had the balloons that she'd inflate and pop to grab the victim's attention.

The first one to enter the room was none other than Ammy. The white wolf naturally noticed the strange box, walking over to it to examine it. She sniffed it and pawed at it, wondering why this box was here. She was about to dismiss it as some weird occurrence, when . . .

Kiyoko sprang out of the box, wielding her sword and yelling, "NINJA GORILLA!"

Ammy gave a yelp of surprise, then rolled onto her back in a submissive pose. "Please don't hurt me, ninja gorilla!" she whimpered, shielding her face with her paws.

Kiyoko giggled at Ammy's shocked reaction. "It's just me, Snowflake!" she said.

"Huh? Kiyoko?" Ammy got back up onto her feet.

"Yep! Now, get on out of here. And don't tell anybody else about this! Don't want to ruin the surprise . . ." she added in a singsong tone.

Ammy left, and soon the next unsuspecting victim came in—Waka. The box instantly caught his attention, as it was intended to. "What is this . . . ?" he muttered to himself as he studied the large box. He lifted up the top flap of the box to see what lay inside, only to have it yanked closed again by a furry hand. "Huh! What in the—?" He was curious, but he had in mind the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat." He thought it best not to know what was in the box. He turned away from the box, starting to lose interest.

Kiyoko couldn't let this happen. She took one of her balloons, inflated it, and poked it with her sword. The balloon popped loudly, sounding almost like an explosion. The unexpected loud sound caused Waka to nearly jump out of his skin. With the notion that the sound originated from the box, he once again came near to look it over. And when he did that . . .

"NINJA GORILLA!" Kiyoko cried, jumping out of the box and swinging her sword like before. This elicited a startled step backwards and a cry of "_Sacre bleu!_" from Waka. He backed away, his hand over his chest attempting to calm his now racing heart. He looked the "ninja gorilla" over, wondering if such a thing even existed. He doubted it.

"That's . . . just weird," he said, giving Kiyoko an odd look, admittedly still a little frightened from the shocking experience.

Kiyoko grinned beneath her mask. That was a particularly satisfying reaction, coming from Waka, who usually is never scared of anything. "You've been pranked!" Kiyoko sang teasingly. "It's only me! Kiyoko!"

"Honestly, _that's_ not very surprising." With those words, he left.

A little while later, our favorite Poncle, Issun, wandered into the room. And, like those before him, he was instantly seized by curiosity at the sight of the large box, particularly huge to him. "Who put this here?" he wondered aloud. "I swear, some people are idiots, putting things where they shouldn't . . ." He kept up a constant string of chatter, talking to the empty air as he hopped his way over to the box. Wanting to see what was inside, he leapt onto the top of the box. Which was a bad mistake. Because soon as he did . . .

"NINJA GORILLA!" Again, Kiyoko sprang out of the box, accidentally sending the pint-sized man flying. Kiyoko looked around, unknowing of what she just did. "Issun? Where'd you go?" She scanned the room, finding Issun on the floor about ten feet from the box, unconscious. ". . . Whoopsie~! Sorry, Issun! C'mon, wake up!"

"Ugh . . . huh?" Issun woke up, dazed and a bit confused. He caught sight of Kiyoko, still in the gorilla costume. "What in the . . . ?" He seemed more confuzzled than scared. Kiyoko had to do something about this.

"RAWR!" Kiyoko roared, hoping to recover and get a good scare out of him. It did. He was scared almost right out of his wits.

"AHHH! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Issun instantly fled from the room without even giving Kiyoko the chance to tell him that it was a prank. Oh, well, she thought. He'd figure it out sooner or later.

The next to walk in the room and become the imminent victim was none other than Kiyoko's own father, Susano. This oughta be good, Kiyoko thought, smirking to herself.

He came up to inspect the box, as all the others did. "Hmm . . . What's this doing here?" Susano mumbled to himself. Why did everyone talk to themselves when they saw something suspicious? Kiyoko wondered. Susano stared intently at the box, stroking his beard and pondering what reason this box had to be here. He looked away for a split second, briefly distracted by something else, and . . .

"NINJA GORILLA!" You know the drill. She bounced out of the box yet again, giving Susano one heck of a scare.

"W-Whoa!" he yelped, falling over backwards from the shock. Kiyoko advanced on her father, acting as if she were to strike. And Susano, supposedly the descendent of a great warrior and a decent warrior himself, cowered before his own daughter, trembling visibly. "I-I don't w-want any trouble. P-P-Please d-don't hurt me!" he stammered, hardly able to speak for his fear of being struck down by the "ninja gorilla."

Kiyoko couldn't help it. She cracked up, doubling over in laughter. "Gotcha, Daddy!" Kiyoko said with a giggle. "Hee hee . . . I got you good, didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess you did," Susano conceded, getting back onto his feet and dusting himself off. "Um . . . Well, uh . . ." He cleared his throat conspicuously loudly. "Yes, but that was a very rude thing to do, young lady!" he chastised her, taking on what he thought to be a stern, authoritative tone.

"Oh, yes, it most certainly was, Daddy. I won't ever do it again." This she said with sincere sarcasm.

"Good, then. As long as you know it was wrong." He turned and left the room, while Kiyoko snickered quietly. Her father was so dense sometimes!

Ironically enough, the next person to enter the room was Kiyoko's mother, Kushi. "Oh, my. What in the world is this?" she inquired to herself. She throroughly examined the box, all but looking inside the box. The young maiden had a bad feeling about the box, so she turned about face and started to leave.

Oh no, you don't! Kiyoko thought. She took out another balloon, inflated it, and popped it.

_BOOM!_ went the balloon, shocking Kushi nearly to death. She glanced back at the box, then quickened her departure out of the room. Kiyoko was losing her. If she was going to do it, then . . .

"NINJA GORILLA!" Kiyoko shouted desperately, hastily leaping out of the box, tripping over her own feet in the process. She rolled and tumbled right into Kushi's legs, successfully knocking her down, as well. "Urrrrrrrk . . ." she moaned.

Kushi was frightened through and through. Not only had this "ninja gorilla" tackled her and knocked her to the ground, it was now growling menacingly. "Eeeeek!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet.

"Unnngh . . . Wait, Mom! It's only me, Kiyoko!"

"Kiyoko? Sweetie, what is the meaning of this?"

"Just pullin' a prank," Kiyoko said innocently, smiling underneath her mask. She'd managed to scare her mom, even if it didn't work out like she'd planned.

"Okay, then . . . I'll leave you to your . . . prank." Kushi left the room, muttering under her breath about how crazy her kid turned out.

Next to be pranked was the uptight tree sprite, Sakuya. She floated into the room, considering she didn't have any feet, and drifted over to the box. "Who left this box here?" she demanded. "It's not supposed to be here! Honestly, this thing's a waste of space! I demand that someone remove it immediately!" While she was engrossed in her self-absorbed rant . . .

"NINJA GORILLA!" When Kiyoko hopped out this time, she had half a mind to cut the annoying sprite with her sword, but decided against it.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Sakuya jerked away as if she'd been electrocuted. Then she launched right into another stupid rant. "There's no such thing as a 'ninja gorilla!' I'd know if there was! You're not supposed to exist, so go away!"

"But I _am_ here," Kiyoko retorted.

"No, no, no! You don't! You're not! ARGH! This is highly illogical!"

Kiyoko was now starting to get fed up with Sakuya's uptightness. "It's me. Kiyoko. It was all a prank. You can leave now," she said with annoyance, gesturing towards the door with her sword.

"But—but—but—"

"No 'but's around here. Except for yours. Why do you wear something that shows your butt like that? It's gross. And tacky!"

"I—I have my reasons!" Sakuya spluttered, now flustered and embarrassed.

"And I don't want to hear them. Leave. Now."

"Fine, I will!" With a harrumph, Sakuya vanished into a shower of sparkles, which she seemed to like to do a lot.

Whatever, Kiyoko thought.

And the final victim comes from the Oina tribe. That's right, it's Oki.

He didn't react to the box like the others did. In fact, he hardly gave it a second glance before utterly ignoring it. Even when Kiyoko whipped out another balloon and popped it, the Oina warrior didn't bat an eye. With a huff, Kiyoko decided to just . . .

"NINJA GORILLA!" Her cry was less enthusiastic than before, anticipating less than a satisfactory reaction.

And her hunch was right. He merely blinked at her, less than amused, not startled or scared in the least. The worst reaction she's gotten by far.

"Aaaawwww! Practical joke FAIL!" Kiyoko lamented, flopping dejectedly back into the box.

Still, Oki stood there like an unflinching statue. Frustrated at his nonexistent reaction, Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at him and brandished her sword against him. "I'm warning you! I have a sword, and I'm not afraid to poke you with it!" she declared. No response from Oki. Kiyoko was starting to wonder if he'd turned into an actual statue. She prodded him in the back with her sword. "Go on! Get out of here with your statue-ness!"

Oki wandered out of the room on his own accord, not in the least affected by Kiyoko's provocations.

Kiyoko sighed, slightly depressed that it didn't quite work so well with Oki. Well, she'd get him someday, she resolved. And she still was glad that it worked out spectacularly with the others. So, she ultimately came away with a sense of self-accomplishment.

That marked the end of Kiyoko's day, and the end of this story. At least, until Kiyoko's next mischevious mood . . .

* * *

Again, sorry if it wasn't that funny. I was just bored. Don't forget to review, anyways.


End file.
